


Cas snaps.....

by sophie_cherie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angelic Grace Kink (Supernatural), Angelic Grace Sex (Supernatural), Bottom Dean Winchester, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom/sub Undertones, Episode: s05e18 Point of No Return, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Dom Castiel, M/M, Masturbation, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Rough Sex, Season/Series 05, Smut, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Voyeur Castiel, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_cherie/pseuds/sophie_cherie
Summary: Just a short (sexy) fantasy on what would have happened if Cas had reacted to Dean's flirt (" Well, Cas, not for nothing, but the last person who looked at me like that - I got laid") in 5x18.Turned a bit more fluffy than expected in the end, but the sex is still mostly rough.





	Cas snaps.....

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction, so please don't be too harsh.  
> Hope you'll enjoy this ( I certainly did...;) )

" Not for nothing, Cas, but the last person who looked at me like that - I got laid".

Cas scowled at the mocking tone accompanying the overly dramatic wink. Already pissed off by Dean's earlier comment on blowing him, he chose not to ignore it for once.  
Barking an "Out!" at Sam, who, faced with a furious Cas, fled the basement rather quickly, the angel approached Dean menacingly and slammed the door shut with his grace.  
Although looking outwardly unfazed, Cas saw a shadow of fear flickering over Dean's face, who retreated till his back hit the wall. Unperturbed, Cas followed him until he was pressed up against the hunter.

Slowly becoming agitated, Dean tried to move away but without use. Instead of freeing himself he got further trapped by Cas catching his arms and keeping them locked over his head, his eyes now resembling a stormy ocean.  
Dean's breath hitched and he could feel arousal curling deep within him. Still he complained: "Come on, Cas, you know that's not how I meant it!". 

"Isn't it? Then tell me what this is!" the angel growled, causing another wave of desire to run through Dean. Cas then slid one of his hands down Dean's body and cupped his already half hard dick, making Dean moan.  
" Your pupils are dilated and your skin is flushed Dean. I may not have much experience but I've watched humanity long enough to know the signs of arousal when I see them." Dean blushed further at Cas's blunt words and groaned loudly as Cas started to palm his erection. " Why are you denying yourself? Give in, we both know the truth." The angel leaned back to look into Dean's dazed eyes. A whine escaped the hunter when Cas released his crotch and instead settled his hand on his hip, drawing lazy circles on the exposed skin, where Dean's shirt had ridden up. "Answer me, Dean, yes or no ?" - "Yes", came the whispered reply after a few seconds of hestitation in which Dean sought reassurence in Cas's eyes.  
Upon hearing that answer, Cas stopped holding himself back and crashed his mouth on Dean's in a passionate kiss, his hands tangeling in the ash blond hair.  
He pressed a leg between Dean's and grinded against him, making the hunter moan again.  
Drawing back so that Dean could breath, the angel gave a single order: " Strip!" Aroused as he was, Dean followed the command immediatly, blushing, as Cas watched him intently while he almost ripped his clothes apart in his hurry to get naked.  
Once that was done, Cas let his gaze sweep up and down his nude form: "Tease yourself Dean".  
Dean looked up at Cas in shock, surprise barely concealed in his green eyes. "Wh-what?" - "I said tease yourself, I want to watch you". Slowly, as if unsure of what he just heard was correct, Dean liftet his hand to his chest and started to circle his hardening niple with his calloused thumb. He shivered in anticipation. Seeing the desire in Cas's eyes gave him a renewed confidence and he started to role the taunt nub between his fingers, giving it a pinch that made his knees buckle. His other hand meanwhile slowly traveled up his tigh to his crotch, foregoing his cock and instead massaging his balls. Moaning, he pressed against his perinium while bringing his other hand down to his straining dick, stroking it languidly as he kept a watchful eye on Cas, who looked next to predatory by now.  
Feeling bold, Dean whined lowly: "Cas".  
This spurred the angel into action. He started to neatly undress before folding his clothes and laying them in a corner.

Dean's mouth watered at the sight of sharp hipbones, miles of tan skin and perky niples. A bead of precome collected on the head of his cock, which he swiftly swept away with his thumb, resulting in another low groan that was immediatly followed by a growl from Cas: "I want you on your knees on the bed Dean." The hunter rapidly complied, barely containing a full body shudder at Cas's gravelly voice. Being in this position left him completly exposed and he felt panic rising in him for a second before a comforting hand on his flank, accompanied by a "It's alright Dean, I won't ever hurt you, you can always say no", calmed him. Looking back into Cas's eyes and discovering the care in them, he allowed Cas to go on.  
Seeing the trust in his green eyes, the angel felt affection stir in his chest. He leaned over the hunter and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck while letting his grace flow through him and effectively cleaning him. Drawing back again, Cas spread Dean's cheeks and watched the flutter of his hole for a moment. He then bent forward and flicked the tip of his tongue over the tight ring of muscles, making the hunter gasp and instinctively press back. Encouraged by this reaction, the angel started to really go for it and circled his rim again and again, occasionally dipping in. 

Dean groaned and shivered in want: "Cas, y-you gotta stop soon or I'll come!" - "Oh no, you won't" ,came the growling reply and Dean felt a tingle on his body, especially around his lower region. "Are - fuck - are you using your grace to stop me from coming?"  
Cas didn't even bother answering that and instead sent a surge of power to Dean's prostate, making him yelp in surprised pleasure. Pushing a finger in Dean's grace lubed channel, the angel moaned as well. "Cas, hurry the fuck up!", Dean yelled. This earned him a slap on his ass, that only seemed to increase Dean's arousal as he eagerly pushed back onto Cas's fingers which were insistently rubbing over his prostate. "Please" ,Dean whined and begged to the delight of Castiel.  
However, even an angels patience wasn't endless and his own throbbing erection had been thouroughly neglected.  
Removing his fingers from Dean, he again used his grace to lube his cock before lining himself up with Dean's quivering hole. "Ready?" - "Yes" came the throaty reply and Cas slowly pushed in, aiding with his angelic power so that it was completly painless to the hunter, who in turn let out a grunt.  
Still he waited a few moments for Dean to give him the Ok after bottoming out. That done, the angel pulled out almost entirely, before ramming back in, setting a hard and fast pace that had both, angel and hunter, panting in no time.  
Continuing to thrust into Dean, Cas yanked at Dean's hair and pulled him flush against his chest, effectively changing his angle so that he hit his prostate with every push. 

Giving in to his possesive side, Castiel sucked a mark into Dean's neck while at the same time pinching his niple. It made Dean contort and twist in need.  
Now almost desperate to come, he tried to grab his leaking dick but was stopped shortly by Cas who shoved his hands away: "You will come on my cock and nothing else!".  
Abruptly pulling out, he threw Dean on his back and once again restrained his hands over Dean's head. With renewed vigor, Cas drove back into the tight heat, aiming straight for the hunter's prostate, who in turn cried out in pleasure.  
"Fuck Cas! Almost there, please!" The angel bent forward to give him one last rough kiss before finally releasing his grace hold on his dick.  
"Castiel!" Dean came shouting in long white spurts all over himself, the view enough to drive Cas over the brink as well. 

Despite being an angel, Cas collapsed onto Dean, still careful not to crush him. The hunter brought his now free arms down and awkwardly petted the angel on his back, unsure of what would happen now.  
Cas leaned back to look into nervous green eyes and watched the hunter cautiously as he asked wether he was alright while stroking a thumb over his cheek.  
Stunned by the attention he had never gotten before, Dean only nodded. It seemed to be enough for Cas, who simply anwered with a "Good" and pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
Still overwhelmed by Cas's openly shown affection, Dean let himself be manhandled into being the little spoon and, after another reassurence by Cas, that everything would be alright, that they could talk about it tomorrow and he should sleep, does just that.  
He sleeps without a nightmare for the first time in weeks.


End file.
